


A Snowflake's Chance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Gen, Mild Language, Police, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have a snowflake's shot in hell of solving this, Spenser. And I'm gonna watch you burn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowflake's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, prompt "Snowflake's hope in hell"

"I'm sensing that there was water involved. Was there water involved?" Shawn held his hand to his head. "A lake, a bathtub perhaps?"

Lassiter scoffed.

"Was she drinking a glass of water when the murder occurred?" Shawn knew it was a bit of a leap, but of all the hunches he had tossed out (dinosaurs and tanning coming to mind) it was definitely an easy one to actually link to the murder.

"Can I tell him?" Lassiter asked gleefully. The Chief just shrugged and waved her hands at him to continue. "Y'see, Spencer. I'm going to let you in on a little secret about this case."

"I probably already know it, but shoot," Shawn replied confidently.

"The victim died from asphyxiating… on sand." he declared, standing up. Looming over Shawn on his way out of the office, Lassiter growled. "You don't have a snowflake's shot in hell of solving this, Spenser. And I'm gonna watch you burn."

"That's funny, because a snowflake in hell would actually produce what, Lassie?" Shawn called after him.

"Water!" Gus supplied cheerfully.

oOo

"So, even though she was found choked to death on sand, dumped in the desert, I believe that when you test the sand, you will find that someone actually threw silt into her scuba pipe!" Shawn declared with a flourish.

Lassie was bearing his standard I-can't-believe-he-got-it-right-again glower, the chief looked surprised but pleased, and Juliet was simply smiling. "And that was how she asphyxiated on dirt, _underwater!_ Shawn concluded loudly, just to rub it in Lassiter's face a little more.

He and Shawn shared a fist bump as Juliet cuffed the scuba partner. "Snowflake survival looking good," Gus added.


End file.
